


The Cost of Friendship

by Seida



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Curses, Dildos, F/M, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, M/M, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fisting, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witcher - Freeform, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion, Yennefer - Freeform, gaping, geralt - Freeform, geralt has a pussy, jaskier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida/pseuds/Seida
Summary: The stories of the Witcher are slightly lacking. The truth is far darker.When Jaskier is struck down by the djinn, Geralt of Rivia goes to Jennefer for help, but her price his high.After the price is paid, Geralt must live with the effects of a 48 hour curse, but in that time, humanity only proves how horrible it can truly be.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Other(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	The Cost of Friendship

Geralt stared in awe at the beautiful witch before him, her hair black as death and eyes gleaming with a violet hue. She seemed so royal, so regal, he felt he should kneel, but he knew better than to show even a hint of weakness. Instead, he stood with a grimace and addressed her in haste.

"My friend," he said, pointing to Jaskier, who bled heavily from his throat. "He's been cursed by a djinn. Please, help him."

"This I can do," she breathed, her flora scent tickling the Witcher’s nose. "But what of the price?"

"No price is too great," he answered.

"Careful, Witcher. You may come to regret those words."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jaskier slept, his pain and blight halted, Geralt laid in the room across on a small bed, nearly too small for his large, muscular frame. He'd done as asked, stripped naked and hung his legs over the edges as the witch tied his arms to the bedposts. His thick cock sat flaccid against his stomach, but soon began to twitch as Yennefer whispered a spell and hovered her fingers over his manhood. Geralt groaned, an odd sensation overtaking him as his balls shrunk, and soon mutated into a perfect pussy; pink and tight, hidden beneath his bushy silver curls.

"It is done," the witch grinned, then slowly began to rub the empty space.

"N-no," Geralt stuttered, her cold hand sending shivers up his spine.

"No? You said no price was too great, and this is my price. If you prefer, I can wake your friend from his slumber and you can take your troubles elsewhere. But I warn you, the nearest healer is several days travel."

"It just came out," Geralt rushed. "I didn't mean to say it. I've just ... never felt this before."

"You'll be feeling a lot of things for the first time tonight."

"Why?” he snapped, disgusted with himself and her. "Why _this_?"

"Because all men deserve to be punished," she hissed, slipping a finger between his folds. He grumbled. "You should know what it means to be taken advantage of. To be dominated. This is the price, if you want your friend to live."

Geralt gulped, already losing his grit. "Just ... not inside."

The woman chuckled at the request. "Oh, my dear Witcher. You've said exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Y-you said you only wanted to make me cum!" he growled. "You don't need to go inside for that!"

Their eyes met as she continued rubbing, up and down along his slit, her fingertip teasing his entrance by dipping in and out. It was a strange and concerning phenomenon, his legs shaking as he felt a warm liquid spill from him.

"You're getting wet," she giggled, grinding her palm against his hole as her thumb stroked his hardening clit.

"F-fuck," he gasped, his back arching.

"Does that feel good, Witcher?" she asked, leaning closer. "My, what a sensitive pussy."

"Don't say such garish things," he cringed. "It's just my body reacting. You don't-- _auh_!"

His mind wandered as she coated her hand with his now abundant juices, getting it all slick and slimy. His clit was now solid, the skin swollen and reddening, his tiny hole pulsing as drop after drop of his now natural lubricant squeezed through.

" _Uh_ , fuck..."

His chest heaved, his tits cutting the air, unexpectedly stimulated by the rubbing. A strange pleasure churned in his abdomen, radiating to his ass to his toes. He'd had plenty of sex in his lifetime; indeed, he'd fucked almost anything that walked, but this was different.

This was something he'd never felt before.

"Oh, _fuck_!" he coughed, a jolt of pleasure causing him to spasm. "S-stop! I can't!"

"If you're this sensitive outside," Jennefer beamed. "I can't wait to see what happens on the inside."

His eyes shot open. "Wait!"

Geralt's mind burst as two fingers stretched and forced their way into his newly dug hole. The feeling of something penetrating him, where his dick used to be, was overwhelming. His insides thumped, his voice rattling the walls as she pushed all the way to her knuckles. He was so tight, but flexible. For a moment she kept her fingers still, buried deep as the poor man winced, trying to comprehend what he was feeling.

"Stay with me, Geralt!" Jennefer shouted, patting his cheek. His eyelids fluttered, his head thrashing to and fro.

"Fuck! Fuck!"

"I intend to," she laughed.

"No! No!" he begged. "Not like that! Take them out! I-I'll cum! Oh, fuck!"

"I haven't even moved yet," she sniggered, thoroughly enjoying herself. "And my dear, that's the whole point. Have you forgotten?"

"T-too much!" Geralt choked, tugging on his restraints. "It's too much!"

"What man ever cared about that?" she jeered, her expression turning dark. "This is perfect. Exactly how it should be." With the chanting of another spell, his ankles were soon bound to the posts with his wrists, his ass slightly elevated as she slipped a pillow underneath. "I hope you're ready, Geralt of Rivia. Though it doesn't matter if you aren't."

She began to pump, bumping her coarse fingers against his clenching walls. Something broke inside him, and with only a few thrusts his first orgasm erupted, earning a ferocious roar. It was abrupt but welcome, and Jennefer smiled as she felt his whole body struggle beneath her, her fingers coiling as his hole trembled around them. His mouth filled with drool, as asshole puckering, his face twisting with the unfamiliar climax. He had never cum so hard, and from so little influence.

As he gasped for air, his muscles relaxing, Jennefer could feel his walls soften and collapse, as he too collapsed against the mattress. Astonishingly, the hole between his legs had stretched, opening slightly from the assault. She had, of course, expected this, as she hadn't cursed him with a regular pussy.

"Very good," she said, brushing back his damp, silver hair. "Well done, Witcher."

But it was far from over.

Mere seconds after his recovery, she jerked her arm, plunging in and out once again. Geralt howled, lifting his head and looking down, barely seeing a blurry glimpse of her fingers fucking him. He'd already cum, he'd fulfilled his bargain, but he couldn't speak. He could only moan and whimper as she hit hard and fast, nearly bruising his vulva with her knuckles. Poor Geralt felt weak, powerless to stop her, his toes and fingers curling, his eyes squinting shut.

“A- _auuugh_!”

She attacked his hole, wriggling each digit and making sure he felt every movement, every motion. He needed his potions, but she'd stripped him of everything, including his pride. Still, he attempted to flee, focusing on the ropes and fighting to pull himself loose.

Then, suddenly, the last of his resolve drained from his body as her hot, tender lips wrapped around his bulbous clit. He screamed, his low but feeble voice filling the air as she nibbled and sucked his vulnerable nub. Had he not been under a healing spell, Jaskier easily would've heard.

"C-cumming!" he cried.

But she didn't stop. A flash of white filled Geralt's vision as a third finger dipped inside, spreading him wider and violating his senses. He tried to resist, but the attempt was laughable. Crude slurping and smacking noises echoed in his ears as Jennefer had her way, burning the most intense pleasure into his cunt.

“ _Augh_! _Aaaugh_!”

Not even finished his first orgasm, a second intensified the pre-existing shock raping every nerve inside him. His hole gushed as she pulled out, a line of ooze sticking to her chin as she backed away. She smiled and wiped her mouth as the waves of pleasure tore through him like raging maelstrom. Tears filled his eyes, his brow arched as she held him open with her thumbs, gazing at the damage. Soft sobs and wheezes escaped his throat every time he took a deep breath, his face burning and sopping with sweat.

For a while, nothing was said.

"My hole..." he moaned, faint and dehydrated. Jennefer grinned and grabbed a cup of water from her dresser, then poured a tiny stream into his still convulsing entrance. " _Ahhhh_!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was that too cold?"

"L-let me go," he huffed, regaining some of his composure. "I did as you asked, witch. Now leave me be!"

She clicked her tongue. "Oh, my dear Witcher. When I explained the terms of our payment, I said you needed to cum as a woman."

"And I've done that!" he yelled, his voice hoarse and unsteady. "More than any woman could handle, I'd imagine!"

"Not to my satisfaction," she smirked. "You see, I said you'd have to cum, but neither of us specified how many times, nor how to make it happen."

Geralt's yellow eyes glistened in fear as she pulled a large phallus from her nightstand. "W-wait! What are you–?!"

"I told you, Witcher. You'll be feeling a lot of things for the first time tonight."


End file.
